yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 59
きに べ |romaji = Suki ni Erabe |caption = |volume = 7 |arc = Search For Minerva Arc |pages = 19 |release = October 16, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#46) |prev = Chapter 58 |next = Chapter 60 |debut = }} きに べ|Suki ni Erabe}} is the fifty-ninth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Ray and Emma decide what weapons to use for the journey. They are due to leave the shelter. Plot The chapter begins from the previous, with Emma, Ray, and Mister entering the secret room filled with weapons. Ray wonders with surprise that Minerva had even prepared weapons for the children to use too. Mister explains that he had come across the mechanism that revealed the room by accident, so it was not meant to be found easily. Emma asks why Minerva would prepare this, and the man does not seem bothered by that. Ray notes that there are guns, knives, shields and bombs, many options. The man asks them to choose their weapons, he makes it clear that he does not care what the weaponry means, or who it is for. He says that where they are going to is different from where the are or the forests near the farms are because they are now heading to where "they", the wild demons, live. With or without weapons, they will die when they die, but they will be able to put up a fight if they have weapons. The man says he will not save them, so they should choose anything they think will help them to survive. Mister hands Emma a gun, which feels rather heavy for her. Ray asks what she wants to do, Emma says she wants a weapon that is not so heavy. She remembers Sonju's advice to escape from the demons instead of fighting. From that, Emma decides that best weapon would be one that does not slow her down. Ray agrees with this logic. He remembers more of Sonju's advice, which is that the best circumstance is not to be found by the demons, and concludes that being lighter would be best, but Ray also wonders what to do if they are discovered and have nowhere to run, as nobody will be able to save them if it happens again. Emma asks what he is taking, and Mister declines answering and says to "watch and learn". She decides to watch him, he is carrying a rifle and two sets of extra bullets, he does not have small guns, he also has a knife, and Emma notes the knife being a key tool to have. The man takes his leave, saying they should choose what they need and come up when they are ready, and that mechanism will shut when they play the note on the piano. Ray comments that they will not really be learning from him, but thinks that this is fine because they just need to watch and steal his techniques. Emma says that she is going to take a knife, she sees a heavy rifle and says that it would be extremely powerful, but unusable due to the weight of it. She prefers the bow and arrow from Sonju because she has experience with them and they are light. Ray adds that they are also useful for hunting, and she says that they can be used again if they are retrieved and with a knife; they can make new arrows too. He notes that a knife can be used for other purposes too, so taking both would be a good idea. However, those probably cannot be used to fight against the demons, so in case they do get found, it would be best to take a gun of some sort. One that is easy to use. They settle on a small pistol with four muzzles. Ray says he found it on the back shelf and thinks it will be quite useful. Emma is not very confident about the choice, because Mister took much bigger guns, so this one might not have the range, power, and accuracy needed to survive the demons. He simply tells her to look closer at it, and she notices something. Ray says that they will come back alive for sure, and Emma agrees to this. It is later, and the two are getting ready to leave. Ray tells Don and Gilda to be careful while hunting, Gilda reassures them that they have the garden too so they will be fine. Anna removes the gauze on Ray's ear, telling him that she does not think he needs it anymore as the wound has healed well. Ray thanks Anna for her help, and everyone else too. Anna says that there is no need to thank them as they will always help, they would all go if they could, especially Don and Gilda, who are frustrated by this. But despite this, it is the best decision for all of them. Finally, the time has come for them to go. With the trio, dressed in trench coats, Emma says that they are off. The younger Grace Field children break into tears, hugging her frantically, and hoping her and Ray will be fine. All the while, Mister blocks his ears with disgust. Gilda thinks about the chance that he might be waiting to kill them. She addresses Mister, and tells them to make sure he brings them both back safely. She acknowledges that it is a dangerous journey and accident beyond their control will happen, but that is why even if they come back halfway, one of them has to be back alive. Mister is aggravated by this, because he does not want to go with her favours. She states that is just her intention, she will not let him kill them. Gilda makes the ultimatum that if Ray and Emma do not return alive, she will blow up the shelter. Everyone is rather surprised by this, and it clearly catches the man off-guard too. Gilda hugs Emma and Ray, telling them to promise they will come back. Emma agrees to this, promising she will. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Volume 7 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters